


Overworked

by Fairfaxleasee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: After a losing battle against a wobbly desk, Rylen decides Cullen has been working too hard and could do with some relaxation.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Rylen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/gifts).



> Hope this is sinful enough for you.
> 
> For DNW purposes: I hereby attest I did not judge you for writing this request.

_ Maker, what is  _ wrong _ with this desk! _

Cullen glared at the offending piece of furniture and shook it slightly. It was definitely wobbling a bit, and while he could see, and feel,  _ that _ he had no clue why.

“Ugh, you  _ blighted _ hunk of wood!” Cullen slammed a fist on the desk, “What is  _ wrong _ with you?”

“Well, in my opinion, what’s wrong with it is that neither one of us is bent over it.”

Cullen looked up and saw Rylen, his second-in-command, leaning against the doorframe. Although judging by the grin pulling up a corner of the man’s lips, it was Rylen, his lover, that had come to speak with him.

Cullen ran a hand down his face and started sifting through the sea of papers spread over the desk, “ _ Maker _ , I didn’t forget our date again, did I?” He could have sworn his calendar had been in this general area of the desk at some point that night…

“No, I came to give you my report on Darkspawn activity in the Wastes.” Cullen looked up to see Rylen waving a bit of folded parchment in one hand.

“You couldn’t have sent that with a scout?”

“Funny thing, Commander - all my scouts are  _ terrified _ of being sent here. They seem to think you have a bit of a temper these days.”

“That’s not…” Cullen stopped himself. That  _ was _ true. The lyrium withdrawal was getting to him more than he wanted to admit. More than he  _ could _ admit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d have to come all this way just to give me a report.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m not getting  _ anything _ out of coming out to Skyhold.” Rylen leaned against the desk which wobbled again. “Maker, what  _ is _ wrong with this thing?”

“I don’t know, it’s been like that all night…”

Rylen waved the parchment as he bent down to examine the desk, “How about you read my report and I’ll see what I can do about this desk of yours.”

Cullen took the parchment with a sigh, “You don’t have to -”

“Oh, yes I do. I like this desk just as much as you do, at least when it’s working correctly. Now read the report so you can’t use it as an excuse once I’ve fixed the desk.”

Cullen shook his head at that. Even if he  _ did _ read the parchment now, he’d still likely have to disappoint Rylen in the end. The desk’s wobbling had been so much of a distraction he hadn’t gotten nearly enough work done that night, although judging by how low the candles were it was possible he hadn’t gotten nearly enough work done that morning or the night before.

Even if he would need to send Rylen on his way with them both unsatisfied, he could at least read the report his lover had come all the way out here to deliver. He unfolded the parchment. And was unpleasantly surprised at what he saw written on it:

‘There’re still a few wandering around out there.’

He narrowed his eyes at the scribbled line. If a scout had given him  _ this _ … whatever it was, it certainly couldn’t be said to meet any definition of ‘report,’ - if a scout had handed it to him, he would have shouted himself hoarse at the person for wasting his time. “Rylen…” Cullen started. As much as he cared about the man, Cullen couldn’t keep the icy edge out of his voice at his  _ gall _ to come with a communique like  _ this _ .

“Yes, Commander? What’s the matter?” Rylen popped his head out from behind the desk to interrupt his investigation by grinning at Cullen, “You sound annoyed about something.”

“You call  _ this _ a report on Darkspawn activity in the Wastes?”

Rylen disappeared behind the desk again. “Yes. There  _ are _ still a few of them wandering around out there.”

“And?” Cullen leaned over the desk to glare at the other man.  _ Not _ enjoy the view of his ass in the air.

Rylen peeked over his shoulder at Cullen, his grin wider than it had been, “ _ And _ , Commander, that’s all there is to say about them. They don’t ever get too close to the Keep and there aren’t ever that many of them.”

“You came all the way out  _ here _ from the  _ Wastes _ to tell me  _ that _ ?”

Rylen stood holding a bit of folded paper in his hands, “You should thank me. Here’s what was wrong with your desk.” He tossed the paper at Cullen.

Cullen unfolded it and found a crude drawing of something (judging by the jagged letters spelling ‘I’m the Kommandur, Do wut I say OR ELSE’ the picture was supposed to be him and Sera was going to  _ pay _ ). He crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the fire.

Rylen raised an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you didn’t do that with my report. I worked very hard on it, you know.”

Cullen shook his head and sank back into his chair, “Rylen… I know you didn’t come here to give me that report.”

“True.” Rylen walked behind him and rubbed his neck and shoulders as he began to massage the muscles Cullen hadn’t realized were so tense. He decided to focus on the relief of the motion rather than worry about what else Rylen might try to coax him into, given that he had changed out of his armor and was wearing his casual clothes that left him far more exposed to Rylen’s almost magnetic fingers… and other parts.

Cullen closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, “Mm.” He felt Rylen’s lips against his ear. He forced himself to focus, he was Commander of the Inquisition, not some lovesick teenager. “Rylen, you should be at your post.”

Rylen’s fingers stopped moving and he pulled away from Cullen slightly, “Is that an order, Commander?”

Cullen turned to Rylen. He knew that if he spoke to his second-in-command and ordered him to return to his post, Rylen would go without argument. He  _ should _ order the man back to his post. There were other dangers in the Wastes besides wandering Darkspawn. And yet… He looked away from Rylen and pressed his hand to his temple, “It should be, Rylen.”

“Should be? So it isn’t then?”

“Rylen, I can’t just…” Cullen wasn’t sure what he couldn’t do. All he could focus on is what he  _ wanted _ to do.

“Has anyone ever told you,  _ m'eudail _ , you work too hard?”

“I  _ have _ to. No one else will -”

“They might if you let them.”

“Ha! The scouts that can’t even figure out what a closed door means?” Cullen shook his head. “Rylen, I  _ have _ to get something done tonight.” Cullen saw a grin spread across his lover’s face and decided to cut him off before he started, “And  _ you _ don’t count.”

“Alright,  _ m'eudail _ , I fixed your desk. Go ahead and finish your work.”

“I - really? You’re just going to go back to the Keep and let me do my work?”

“No. I’m going to stay here with you and let you do your work.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow. He was positive Rylen was up to something, he just couldn’t tell what. “I’m serious about having to work, Rylen.”

“I know,  _ m'eudail _ . I’m not going to stop you.”

Cullen kept one eye on Rylen and slid the papers back toward him on the desk.

He was making terrible progress. He was just too tired to be able to focus, but he couldn’t just give up and -

He felt a hand slide up his thigh and rub the front of his pants. “Rylen, I  _ told _ you…”

“I remember  _ m'eudail _ , but you don’t seem to be making much progress.”

Rylen stopped rubbing and started squeezing. Cullen felt his cock beginning to stiffen. “And… you think…  _ this _ … is going to help.”

Rylen’s cocksure grin was back, “After a fashion. But you can still do your work while I’m doing this. Can’t you?”

Cullen doubted it, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. He reached for his quill. He tried to read the words on the page, but it was no good. All he was aware of was his breathing getting heavier and his cock getting stiffer. Rylen was fondling him faster now, kneading and squeezing him through the leather of his pants, which had become unbearably tight. 

He turned away from the desk and grabbed the back of Rylen’s head so he could pull him into a kiss. He felt his lover’s lips form the grin that drove him  _ mad _ against his own. Rylen let go of his groin and pulled his chair away from the desk then broke the kiss and knelt before him. 

“Ah,  _ m'eudail _ ,” Rylen whispered against his stomach as he untied the lace on his pants, “I told you, you’re working too hard. You’ll feel better after you take a break.”

“I shouldn’t -”

“Oh, but you  _ really _ should.” Rylen’s fingers pulled at the lace to loosen Cullen’s pants enough to free his cock. “But if you really don’t want to…”

Cullen ran his fingers through Rylen’s short brown hair. There was barely enough to get a good grip on it, but that wasn’t about to stop Cullen from managing to accomplish  _ this _ goal. He tightened his grip on Rylen’s hair, “There is nothing else I want in the world right now.”

Rylen grinned up at him, “Good.” He pressed a kiss to the head of Cullen’s throbbing cock then closed his lips over it. Rylen’s tongue was running in small circles over the slit in Cullen’s cock as one of his hands rubbed along the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth and the other massaged his balls.

Cullen tried to grab more of Rylen’s hair in his fist as he leaned over the man and his hips started bucking involuntarily, forcing his lover to take more and more of his length into his throat and mouth. He thought he felt Rylen huff a laugh at Cullen’s enthusiasm as his lips curved into a grin around Cullen’s cock for a fraction of a second before another thrust made it impossible for Rylen to hold the expression.

Cullen felt his balls tighten, “Rylen, I’m almost…” Rylen adjusted his breathing so he could suck even with Cullen’s full length inserted as he resumed massaging his balls. Cullen teetered on the edge for a moment, enjoying the anticipation. A final squeeze of Rylen’s fingers pushed him over and his balls clenched as he came down Rylen’s throat. Cullen loosened his grip on his lover’s hair as he slumped over him.

Rylen opened his mouth and released Cullen’s cock. “Feel better,  _ m'eudail _ ?”

Cullen laughed and leaned back in his chair, “Yes. Yes, I suppose I do.”

“And are you going to give up that nonsense about having to get work done tonight?”

“Yes. It wasn’t going to happen anyway.”

“Good.” Rylen grabbed the hem of Cullen’s shirt and pulled it up as he stood. Cullen shifted in the chair to allow Rylen to remove the garment. “I stopped your desk from wobbling, but there’s still the fact that neither one of us is bent over it to deal with.”

Cullen let Rylen pull him up from the chair and lean him over the desk. Cullen twisted his neck to look back at Rylen, “I thought you wanted me to get some rest?”

Rylen grinned at him, “No, I wanted you to stop working. You can get some rest after this.” 

Cullen felt Rylen pull down his pants and tease around his anus with a finger, then heard his lover opening the desk drawers looking for the oil Cullen made sure to keep stored there in an unobtrusive bottle. The pressure from Rylen’s finger was gone for a second, but when it returned, it was slick with the cool oil. Cullen gasped in pleasure as Rylen’s finger penetrated him and started probing.

“Don’t be shy,  _ m'eudail _ . Let it all out.” Rylen pushed a second finger in with his teasing whisper.

“Mm… do you… have  _ any  _ idea… just what you do to me?”

Rylen’s third finger entered Cullen as he responded, “The same thing you do to me?”

“Hah… I can’t decide whether that’s very good, or very bad.”

“Well, in my personal opinion,  _ m'eudail _ ,” Rylen slid his fingers out of Cullen, “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to us.”

Cullen felt Rylen’s erection press against him. “It is, isn’t it?”

“It is indeed. Ready,  _ m'eudail _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ !” They were well past the point where there was any use in Cullen even attempting to affect stoicism.

“Good,” Rylen responded. 

Cullen gasped as he stretched to accommodate the head of Rylen’s cock. Rylen waited a few seconds before pressing against Cullen harder and sliding more of his length into him. Cullen felt Rylen grab his hips as he continued to press against and into him until he felt Rylen’s balls against his ass. Rylen eased himself back out slowly, but Cullen had missed this more than he’d realized. He bucked back against Rylen’s grip. “Don’t hold back, Rylen!” Cullen commanded.

“Now  _ that’s _ an order I like.” Rylen tightened his grip and rammed into Cullen.

Cullen felt his cock begin to stiffen again. Part of him realized that the ferocity with which Rylen was fucking him would lead to an entirely new problem with getting his work done, but he didn’t care. He  _ needed _ this. “ _ Harder _ , Rylen.”

“Heh… anything you say,  _ m'eudail _ .”

Cullen reached down to stroke himself as Rylen continued to ram him mercilessly. He felt Rylen’s grip on his hips tighten. That usually meant Rylen was close so Cullen adjusted his grip on himself and began sliding his hand up and down his own erect shaft. He felt Rylen cum inside him, then lean over him. Rylen’s hand pressed against Cullen’s back and wound around until it could reach the head of his cock. Rylen’s fingers had barely begun moving when Cullen’s balls clenched again and his cum splattered against the desk and floor in front of him. 

Cullen slumped against the desk, panting. He felt Rylen’s hands on his shoulders again, “I’m afraid I can’t stay,  _ m'eudail _ . My boss can be something of a nightmare and I can only imagine what he’d say about the ridiculous story I made up to cover coming to visit you.”

Cullen shook his head, “Sounds like the man could use a vacation.”

“Oh, I completely agree. Unfortunately, he’s far too dedicated to ever take one.” Rylen leaned down to whisper in his ear, “But that’s one of the things I love about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @xqueen0fhellx, @blondetexan, and @kosho for betaing.


End file.
